Conventional television and interactive television systems lack the ability to detect rebroadcasts of advertising embedded in television programming. Conventional recording devices allow users to store television programs (including commercials) for rebroadcast at a later date or time. A common complaint among broadcasters is their inability to profit from these rebroadcasts, which from the broadcasters' perspective amounts to “free” advertising for the advertisers who bought space on the show's original airing.